


Christmases of Sukka

by Fireborn101



Series: We Met in a Rainstorm [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: AU, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Asexual Sokka, Asexual Suki, Christmas, F/M, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 11:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2849327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireborn101/pseuds/Fireborn101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first few Christmases Sokka and Suki share.<br/>This will most likely be updated once a year, but I reserve the right to write a Christmas fic whenever I want to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmases of Sukka

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thewaysofthefandoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewaysofthefandoms/gifts).



> I wanted to write a Christmas fic for Sokka and Suki, so here you go. It's obviously set after they get together.

##  ‘Twas the first Christmas they spent together. 

It was about a week before Christmas, Suki kicked off her boots and then set them in their proper place on the boot rack; she had just come in from her last class of the year and was sweaty, tired, and needed a bath badly. She hung her coat up and shook the powdery snow off the shoulders and out of the collar, then she hung it up in the the closet above the coat rack. She rolled her shoulders as she walked into her bedroom, she pulled off her uniform and threw it into her laundry basket, it joined a dirty sweater of Sokka’s that she’d stolen.  
She slipped into her bathroom and turned on the shower, she waited until it was hot enough and shuddered as the almost-too-hot water made her skin hurt in a good way and tingle just right, it was a simple pleasure that she loved. She finished her shower and pulled on sweat pants and a baggy hoodie before she collapsed onto the couch and checked her phone, there was a message from Sokka.  
 _Hey, so I was thinking, you said that every year you got PJ’s to wear on Christmas Eve. Aren’t these perfect!_  
There was a picture of Sokka in a blue onesie holding a green onesie that she knew would fit her; Sokka had a good eye for sizes and was an absolute dream to have while searching for jeans. She smirked at he picture, her boyfriend was an idiot, but he was absolutely adorable!  
 _Those are perfect._  
She replied before peeling herself off the couch, she had dinner to cook and presents to wrap, also she really had to clean her sheets, it’d been...she didn’t even know how long it had been. She put on some jazzy Christmas music and began her work. 

~ ~ ~  
Sokka was riding the subway with three bags of groceries and a bag with the two onesies inside. There was a young couple, a watertribe lady and a man from Republic City, with a little baby on the wife’s lap and a toddler squirming on the seat beside her with the father trying to keep his daughter occupied. Sokka smiled at the young family thinking of his sister and her family; they had moved back to the Southern Watertribe recently and Sokka missed them horribly, but at least he wasn't alone, there was Suki and as long as they were together Sokka couldn’t think of anywhere he’d rather be or anyone he’d rather be with. He came out of his musings to find a pair of bright gold eyes looking up at him from about the height of his knee.  
“‘cuse me Mr,” it was the little girl from across the aisle, “why do you have PJ’s like my sister only grown-up size?”  
The little girl’s father scooped her up in his arms, “Sorry.” He said apologetically to Sokka. Sokka smiled at them, “It’s ok, I have a nice that age.” He looked at the little girl, “Me and my friend are going to spend Christmas together and she likes to have new PJ’s for Christmas Eve, these are the most comfortable kind of PJ so I got these.” He explained gently.  
The girl’s eyes got bigger, “Oh.” She started sucking on her thumb.  
Her father nodded at Sokka and placed the girl back on her seat.  
Sokka watched them casually, he noticed how tired both parents were and how ragged their coats were. It was a cold winter in Republic City and nobody had any business being in coats like that in this cold. As someone from the Southern Watertribe Sokka knew how deadly the cold could be. He pulled out his phone.  
 _Suki, there’s a family on this train that needs coats. What do I do? They have two little kids and they don’t look like they’ve had enough food for too long._  
In a few moments the reply came  
 _Isn’t there some watertribe custom you could pull? We can have them over for Christmas dinner, we have more than enough food._  
Sokka looked at the family again, they really did need the food, and they could probably use the comfort Christmas dinner could give. “Hey, um…” Sokka began awkwardly.  
The couple looked up at him.  
“So, my sister and her family went back to the South about a month ago and it’s going to be pretty lonely this Christmas with just me and my girlfriend, I was wondering if you two and your kids would like to come have Christmas dinner with us?” Sokka was really really glad that the mother clearly understood the whole I need more people at Christmas thing because she was smiling and nodding while her husband looked skeptical.  
“Why?” He asked.  
Sokka winced internally, what could he say that wouldn’t be horribly offensive or demeaning? Luckily the young woman put a hand on her husband’s arm.  
“It’s a watertribe custom to invite people to Christmas dinner, especially if you’re going to be alone or without your family.” She looked at Sokka and he could tell that she knew that it was more than that, and that she was very grateful.  
The man huffed, but clearly he understood the importance of Watertribe customs. “We will come.” He said gruffly.  
Sokka exchanged information with the lady, whose name turned out to be Ulva. Her husband was Ishan, the baby was Ila, and the toddler was Miki. He got off the subway at his stop and finally made it to his apartment. He put away his things and then with onesies in tow he walked up the stairs to Suki’s apartment. He knocked. She answered. They hugged at everything was right with the world.  
~ ~ ~  
Suki and Sokka were cuddling under a blanket while watching the Polar Express (it was the only Christmas movie she liked) in their new onesies.  
“I’m glad you invited Ulva and Ishan over for Christmas dinner, but I’m really hoping that she doesn't bring sea prunes.” Suki commented as the credits rolled.  
“Sea prunes aren’t worth it unless they’re caught fresh and cooked right. I doubt she’ll bring any.”  
~ ~ ~  
Sokka was right, Ulva didn’t bring sea prunes.  
It had been really lovely having a big Christmas dinner and Suki couldn’t have been more happy than when they had all opened their presents of real southern watertribe parkas (sent by Gran-Gran as soon she she heard what was happening) and they all went out sledding while the pigchicken was roasting. But as she kissed Sokka under the mistletoe over her bedroom door, she couldn’t say that she wouldn’t have enjoyed having it been just the two of them.

**Author's Note:**

> The names for the family on the subway came from Guide to Naming Avatar OC's http://forums.avatarspirit.net/index.php?topic=10938.0


End file.
